Le rayon vert
by Syrene-T
Summary: Au bout de 20 ans, au bout de 30 ans, Will et Elisabeth tentent de se retrouver pour chaque fois un jour seulement, mais le destin s’en mêle. Calypso aussi. Même histoire mais deux versions différentes, ce sont les dialogues qui changent.
1. Première version, songfic

_**Ce n'est pas tout à fait une song-fic, mais presque. J'ai du prendre un certain nombre de libertés avec les paroles et le texte n'est pas complet (sauf la partie du milieu). Il est extrait des chansons **_**Quatre saisons pour un amour, L'exil**_** (complet) et **_**Révolution**_**, issues toutes les trois de la comédie musicale **_**La révolution française**_** d'Alain BOUBIL et Jean-Max RIVIERE.**_

________________________________________

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant doit repartir vers le monde des morts. Déjà, le soleil a commencé à plonger derrière la ligne lointaine de l'horizon. Debout sur la grève, les cheveux dans le vent, il surveille anxieusement l'étroit sentier qui descend de la falaise. Viendra t-elle ? Il a attendu tout le jour. Elle lui a laissé un mot désespéré, mouillé de larmes : sa vieille cousine Alice, la seule famille qui lui reste hormis son mari et son fils, est au plus mal. Justement aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait faire la route seule et son fils l'a donc accompagnée, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle fera l'impossible pour venir avant le coucher du soleil, mais il ne reste plus que quelques instants.

A regret, il a quitté le sommet de la falaise pour descendre à pas lents vers la grève. Il espère encore. Il recule le moment fatidique. Soudain, il lève la tête, un subit espoir vibre en lui : il entend un bruit de course sur le sentier, des cailloux roulent sous des pieds impatients qui dégringolent vers la mer.

- Elisabeth ! Tu vas te rompre le cou !!

Elle n'écoute pas. Elle manque effectivement tomber plusieurs fois mais n'en a cure et enfin se jette dans ses bras, les cheveux embroussaillés et les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Elle a le souffle court, une douleur aiguë au côté, les yeux brillants, trop brillants.

- _Oh mon amour, un malheur nous menace_, halète t-elle.

Elle se mord la langue. Les mots sont sortis avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir.

- _Tu as pleuré_, observe Will, navré. _Dis-moi ce qui se passe_.

Elle ne veut pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Jamais. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Dans tous les cas, elle ne gâchera pas cet unique instant et ne le laissera pas repartir avec une telle idée en tête. La vérité, c'est que sur le chemin du retour leur fils lui a annoncé qu'il voulait partir pour l'Europe et y faire sa vie. Elle a compris, aux arguments qu'il opposait à ses protestations, que c'était une décision qu'il mûrissait depuis longtemps. Il a choisi pour le lui annoncer ce moment entre tous, sachant qu'elle ne prendrait pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Son départ n'est certes pas imminent, mais demain, les jours prochains, le plus gros du choc sera passé. Elisabeth compte bien se battre pour garder son unique enfant, mais elle ne veut pas troubler son mari avec ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne dit qu'une partie de la vérité :

- _J'ai eu peur de ne pas te revoir avant l'heure de ton départ. J'ai voulu que tu m'embrasses, que tu me serres entre tes bras, que tu me dises « je t'aime », même si c'est pour la dernière fois_ avant dix ans.

C'est vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle a maudi la pauvre Alice pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Pourtant, elle voit dans les yeux de Will qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas là son seul tourment. Comment espérait-elle l'abuser ?

Il la serre dans ses bras, il l'embrasse longuement. Le souffle d'Elisabeth s'apaise.

- C'est William ? demande t-il enfin, tâchant de masquer son inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ment avec conviction, ses yeux dans les siens :

- Non, tout va bien.

Elle ajoute avec un terrible pincement au cœur :

- Il sera là dans un instant. Il m'a laissée courir devant pour nous laisser un moment seul à seule.

William souhaite faire ses adieux à son père, même s'il ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ou du moins, il souhaite le revoir une dernière fois. Elle lui a fait jurer de ne rien lui dire.

Elle voit que Will n'est pas vraiment dupe. Il veut insister mais elle le devance :

- _Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime_, dis-le moi. J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- Je t'aime, souffle t-il à son oreille.

Puis il la regarde, débordant de tendresse. Elle est si belle, si jeune encore, si pleine de fougue. Elle méritait mieux. Sûrement pas un rufian comme Jack Sparrow, non, la pensée n'effleure même pas l'esprit de Will, mais quelqu'un de son milieu, quelqu'un qui lui aurait offert le train de vie auquel sa naissance l'avait habituée. Et pourtant, il est trop sincère pour ne pas admettre que c'est la certitude de son amour qui l'aide à tenir bon et à accomplir sa tâche coûte que coûte depuis vingt ans maintenant.

- _Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime_, murmure t-il avec tendresse, _quand tout me sépare de toi ?_

- Un seul jour, soupire Elisabeth, un seul jour tous les dix ans, c'est si peu !

Il hoche la tête, accablé :

- _Je ne veux pas penser que demain tu seras si loin de moi_, ajoute t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle savoure le baiser et ravale ses larmes. C'est dur. D'autant plus dur d'avoir manqué presque toute cette journée, leur seule journée.

- Il y a forcément un moyen de rompre la malédiction, reprend t-elle, presque pour elle-même. Nous trouverons, Will ! C'est trop difficile, de vivre ainsi. Et tellement injuste ! _Je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime_, et je voudrais ne serait-ce que quatre saisons avec toi, _quatre saisons pour un amour sincère__…_

Elle le regarde, partagée entre l'espoir et la résignation :

- _Les aurons-nous ensemble sur la terre ?_ poursuit-elle. _Quatre saisons, c'est pourtant peu de choses : rien qu'un matin dans la vie d'une rose ! _

Elle le serre à son tour dans ses bras, l'étreint avec force : les derniers feux du couchant embrasent encore le ciel, le temps que le destin leur a imparti est écoulé.

- _Mais rien que ce matin là__,_ ajoute t-elle avec passion, une flamme au fond des yeux, _je voudrais le vivre avec toi !_

- _Toi,_ murmure t-il, bouleversé, tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse de la terre.

- _Au fil du temps qui nous sépare sans cesse_, ajoute t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, _mon cœur apprend la peur et la tristesse. _

- Je le sais. J'en suis si désolé, Elisabeth. Tu n'aurais pas du avoir à vivre ça. Mais tu sais, si tu as une occasion, si tu rencontres quelqu'un….

- _Sous quel soleil demain serons-nous libre ?_ poursuit-elle sans entendre. Serons-nous seulement libres un jour ? _Verrons-nous, à notre tour, le printemps se lever un jour_ pour nous deux ?

Il en doute mais il n'a plus le temps de lui répondre, car le dernier rayon du soleil qui rampe encore sur la mer assombrie reflue dangereusement.

- _Mon amour, je dois partir_, rappelle t-il, désolé, en s'arrachant à grand peine de ses bras.

- _J'ai tant de choses à te dire_, sanglote Elisabeth, qui n'arrive pas à se consoler de la malchance qui lui a ravi cette unique journée, attendue depuis si longtemps.

Il avale avec difficulté. Toutes les fibres de son corps hurlent de douleur et de frustration. S'il ne part pas maintenant, il n'y parviendra plus.

- _Mon amour, je reviendrai_, dit-il inutilement, comme si elle pouvait en douter.

- _Je t'aime_, souffle Elisabeth avec feu, _et je t'attendrai_.

William arrive enfin et n'a que le temps de serrer brièvement la main de son père. Le rayon vert transforme en émeraudes les larmes qui roulent sur les joues d'Elisabeth.

****************

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant se meurt. A demi démembré, le navire des morts a effectué sa dernière traversée. A présent il se traîne, pareil à un animal blessé. Il rentrer au gîte pour y mourir. Will s'affaisse un peu plus à chaque mille marin parcouru. Seule la barre, à laquelle il se cramponne comme un noyé après une planche de salut, le maintient encore debout. Il ne craint pas la mort. Il l'a côtoyée trop longtemps pour cela. Mais il veut la revoir une dernière fois, elle ! Viendra-t-elle ? Calypso a-t-elle tenu parole, l'a-t-elle prévenue ? Calypso ! Elle se venge cruellement. Pourtant, elle a promis d'avertir Elisabeth. A moins qu'elle n'ait menti pour lui donner un dernier espoir, un espoir qu'elle se fera un plaisir de lui retirer au dernier instant.

Elle lui a offert ses faveurs, ou plutôt ses charmes, et il l'a repoussée.

Elle l'a très mal pris !

- Les temps changent, a-t-elle dit brutalement. Le navire des morts n'est plus utile. Il est temps qu'il retourne au pays des légendes.

Will ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Il sait qu'il est seul à bord depuis des jours. Que sont devenus les autres ? Son père ? Il l'ignore. Elle n'a rien voulu lui dire. Il sait que son bâtiment semble avoir été rattrapé par les siècles qu'il a traversés. Les voies d'eau sont multiples. Il ne peut plus plonger. Il s'en ira bientôt par le fond rejoindre le royaume des épaves englouties.

Son capitaine avec lui, d'ailleurs. Le temps lui est désormais compté, ça du moins elle le lui a dit :

- Ton cœur va s'arrêter de battre progressivement. Le coffre ne peut plus le protéger. Tiens. Ce sablier mesure le temps qu'il te reste.

Le sablier magique est dans sa poche, il y jette parfois un coup d'œil. On peut le retourner, le secouer, l'écoulement du sable clair ne change pas de sens et continue à la même vitesse. Il est presque entièrement écoulé.

Arrivera t-il à temps ? La nymphe marine est réapparue un bref instant quand elle a compris où il allait. En supposant qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée dès le départ.

Elle a promis de prévenir Elisabeth. Pas par bonté, ni par compassion, oh non ! Plutôt par goût pervers du jeu, pour voir s'ils parviendront une dernière fois à se retrouver en sachant l'un et l'autre à quel point le temps, inexorable, est contre eux, davantage encore que durant ces dernières décennies.

Au fond de la chaloupe, aux pieds d'Elisabeth, un sablier magique, le jumeau de celui de Will. Les dents serrées, le regard dur, elle rame. Cette fois, elle n'attend pas à terre. Elle va à sa rencontre. La silhouette bancale du Hollandais Volant grossit de plus en plus devant elle. Elle jette par moment un regard farouche au sablier, comme si elle espérait contraindre l'écoulement des grains fatals à ralentir, peut-être même à s'arrêter. Elle rame. Elle ne sent pas les tiraillements de plus en plus douloureux de ses épaules et de son dos. Elle a cinquante ans, mais elle est encore vigoureuse et toujours décidée.

Bientôt, les deux esquifs se rejoignent, se touchent. Elisabeth monte à bord, se précipite vers la barre. Elle aperçoit quelques fils poivre et sel dans les cheveux de son mari. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle comprend lorsqu'il relève la tête : le charme est rompu et son âge réel l'a rattrapé. Elle le trouve encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant mais ne s'arrête pas à ce détail.

- Will !

Elle le serre dans ses bras, soulagée, heureuse malgré l'imminence de la fin d'être arrivée à temps.

Il lui rend son étreinte en la dévorant des yeux.

- _De te serrer entre mes bras, je tremble_, fait-il d'une voix rauque. _Mais je veux que tu partes sans plus attendre_ : le Hollandais Volant va sombrer.

Il le sent s'enfoncer de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. C'est vraiment la fin.

Elle le regarde, défait doucement le foulard noué sur son front, caresse légèrement ses longs cheveux. Elle voit à la fois l'homme qu'il est à présent et celui dont elle s'est éprise il y a si longtemps. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'arrive même plus à se révolter. Peut-être n'a-t-elle plus suffisamment de temps pour ça.

- _Quatre saisons pour un amour sincère_, dit-elle en laissant un instant son regard errer vers l'horizon. _Nous ne les aurons pas sur cette terre_.

Le regard de Will Turner se voile. Il ne la distingue plus très nettement. Il voit encore un halo de cheveux clairs, il entend sa voix, il sent son parfum et sa peau sous ses doigts. Il a toujours su très précisément ce que voulait dire l'expression : « la femme de sa vie ». Il ne pouvait aimer qu'elle, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle. Et plus que jamais en cet instant.

- _Comme je t'aime_…. murmure t-il d'une voix qui s'épuise.

Elisabeth sourit. Un sourire lointain, triste. Elle ne regarde plus l'horizon mais la terre, qui forme une ligne sombre au loin, à la surface de mer. Le Hollandais Volant sombre par l'avant, il plonge une dernière fois vers les abysses mais il ne refera plus jamais surface. Elisabeth ne s'en soucie pas. Will a lâché la barre. Ses doigts se sont ouverts, il a glissé doucement vers le pont, soutenu par sa femme.

- _Je veux mourir avec toi_, dit-elle tranquillement, comme une évidence.

Elle en a assez de sa vie solitaire. Son fils est parti depuis si longtemps. Elle est lasse de lutter. Sa dernière raison d'attendre, de se battre, est en en train de disparaître. Will n'entend plus ce que dit Elisabeth, il n'a pas compris ses derniers mots, il ne la voit même plus.

- _Comme je t'aime_, répéte t-il une dernière fois, d'une voix expirante.

Il est désormais inerte entre les bras de sa femme, sur le pont de ce navire qu'il a mené aux confins du monde des morts pendant trente longues années. Elisabeth le regarde toujours. Elle jette un œil distrait au sablier qui a roulé sur le pont. Les grains de sable ont cessé de s'écouler. Une vague l'emporte, mouillant au passage Elisabeth Turner jusqu'aux épaules. Elle n'y prend pas garde, elle a les yeux rivés sur le visage de son mari. Enfin en paix.

- _Notre histoire s'arrête là_, dit-elle tendrement en écartant une mèche brune de sa joue. Ou peut-être ne fait-elle que vraiment commencer. Ainsi va la vie : elle se passe _en flots d'amour et en torrents de haine_. J'ai haï Beckett et Davy Jones autant que je t'ai aimé. Will, _je te dois tout à la fois mes larmes et mes joies ici bas…_ je suis maintenant curieuse de voir ce que l'autre monde nous réserve.

Elle lève une dernière fois la tête, tandis que le pont commence à se disjoindre sous les coups de boutoir des vagues.

- _Déjà le jour s'achève_, remarque t-elle. _D'autres viendront, qui prendront la relève. Et qui mieux que nous feront triompher l'amour_.

Dans un dernier craquement, le Hollandais Volant termine de se disloquer et disparaît sous les flots.

Alors que le soleil s'enfonce majestueusement derrière l'horizon, un double rayon vert fuse à la surface de la mer.

**FIN**


	2. Même histoire, autre version

**_Eh oui : apparemment, de nombreux lecteurs trouvaient que les paroles de la chanson fichaient tout en l'air : trop peu naturelles, trop grandiloquentes, trop décalées par rapport à l'univers et aux personnages.... etc. _**

**_J'ai donc réécris ma fic en remplaçant tous les dialogues, et voici la version mofifiée._**

______________________________________________________________________________________

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant doit repartir vers le monde des morts. Déjà, le soleil a commencé à plonger derrière la ligne lointaine de l'horizon. Debout sur la grève, les cheveux dans le vent, il surveille anxieusement l'étroit sentier qui descend de la falaise. Viendra t-elle ? Il a attendu tout le jour. Elle lui a laissé un mot désespéré, mouillé de larmes : sa vieille cousine Alice, la seule famille qui lui reste hormis son mari et son fils, est au plus mal. Justement aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait faire la route seule et son fils l'a donc accompagnée, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle fera l'impossible pour venir avant le coucher du soleil, mais il ne reste plus que quelques instants.

A regret, il a quitté le sommet de la falaise pour descendre à pas lents vers la grève. Il espère encore. Il recule le moment fatidique. Soudain, il lève la tête, un subit espoir vibre en lui : il entend un bruit de course sur le sentier, des cailloux roulent sous des pieds impatients qui dégringolent vers la mer.

- Elisabeth ! Tu vas te rompre le cou !!

Elle n'écoute pas. Elle manque effectivement tomber plusieurs fois mais n'en a cure et enfin se jette dans ses bras, les cheveux embroussaillés et les joues rouges d'avoir couru. Elle a le souffle court, une douleur aiguë au côté, les yeux brillants, trop brillants.

- Will, enfin ! Si tu savais ! halète t-elle.

Elle se mord la langue. Les mots sont sortis avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir.

- Tu as pleuré, observe Will, navré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne veut pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Jamais. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot. Dans tous les cas, elle ne gâchera pas cet unique instant et ne le laissera pas repartir avec une telle idée en tête. La vérité, c'est que sur le chemin du retour leur fils lui a annoncé qu'il voulait partir pour l'Europe et y faire sa vie. Elle a compris, aux arguments qu'il opposait à ses protestations, que c'était une décision qu'il mûrissait depuis longtemps. Il a choisi pour le lui annoncer ce moment entre tous, sachant qu'elle ne prendrait pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Son départ n'est certes pas imminent, mais demain, les jours prochains, le plus gros du choc sera passé. Elisabeth compte bien se battre pour garder son unique enfant, mais elle ne veut pas troubler son mari avec ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne dit qu'une partie de la vérité :

- J'ai eu peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça toute la journée. Cette idée m'a rendue folle !

C'est vrai, d'ailleurs. Elle a maudi la pauvre Alice pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Pourtant, elle voit dans les yeux de Will qu'il a compris que ce n'était pas là son seul tourment. Comment espérait-elle l'abuser ?

Il la serre dans ses bras, il l'embrasse longuement. Le souffle d'Elisabeth s'apaise.

- C'est William ? demande t-il enfin, tâchant de masquer son inquiétude. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ment avec conviction, ses yeux dans les siens :

- Non, tout va bien.

Elle ajoute avec un terrible pincement au cœur :

- Il sera là dans un instant. Il m'a laissée courir devant pour nous laisser un moment seul à seule.

William souhaite faire ses adieux à son père, même s'il ne l'a vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ou du moins, il souhaite le revoir une dernière fois. Elle lui a fait jurer de ne rien lui dire.

Elle voit que Will n'est pas vraiment dupe. Il veut insister mais elle le devance :

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. J'ai besoin de l'entendre.

- Je t'aime, souffle t-il à son oreille.

Puis il la regarde, débordant de tendresse. Elle est si belle, si jeune encore, si pleine de fougue. Elle méritait mieux. Sûrement pas un rufian comme Jack Sparrow, non, la pensée n'effleure même pas l'esprit de Will, mais quelqu'un de son milieu, quelqu'un qui lui aurait offert le train de vie auquel sa naissance l'avait habituée. Et pourtant, il est trop sincère pour ne pas admettre que c'est la certitude de son amour qui l'aide à tenir bon et à accomplir sa tâche coûte que coûte depuis vingt ans maintenant.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime, murmure t-il avec tendresse, quand tout nous sépare depuis toujours ?

- Un seul jour, soupire Elisabeth, un seul jour tous les dix ans, c'est si peu !

Il hoche la tête, accablé :

- Je ne veux pas penser que d'ici un instant je ne verrai plus avant dix ans, ajoute t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle savoure le baiser et ravale ses larmes. C'est dur. D'autant plus dur d'avoir manqué presque toute cette journée, leur seule journée.

- Il y a forcément un moyen de rompre la malédiction, reprend t-elle, presque pour elle-même. Nous trouverons, Will ! C'est trop difficile, de vivre ainsi. Et tellement injuste ! Je voudrais ne serait-ce que quatre saisons avec toi, quatre saisons à vivre ensemble, enfin !

Elle le regarde, partagée entre l'espoir et la résignation :

- Les aurons-nous un jour ? poursuit-elle. Vivrons-nous enfin cœur à cœur, comme mari et femme, toi et moi ?

Elle le serre à son tour dans ses bras, l'étreint avec force : les derniers feux du couchant embrasent encore le ciel, le temps que le destin leur a imparti est écoulé.

- Quatre saisons, ajoute t-elle, avec passion, une flamme au fond des yeux. Je donnerais moi aussi dix ans de mon existence pour vivre ça avec toi !

- Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse de la terre, murmure t-il, bouleversé. Mais…

- Au fil du temps qui nous sépare sans cesse, ajoute t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, j'ai appris la peur, le désespoir, la révolte. Sans William, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu.

- Je le sais. J'en suis si désolé, Elisabeth. Tu n'aurais pas du avoir à vivre ça. Mais tu sais, si tu as une occasion, si tu rencontres quelqu'un….

- Serons-nous libres un jour ? poursuit-elle sans entendre. Vivrons-nous un seul jour sans souhaiter que le soleil arrête sa course ?

Il en doute mais il n'a plus le temps de lui répondre, car justement, le dernier rayon du soleil qui rampe encore sur la mer assombrie reflue dangereusement.

- Je dois partir, rappelle t-il, désolé, en s'arrachant à grand peine de ses bras.

- J'ai tant de choses à te dire, sanglote Elisabeth, qui n'arrive pas à se consoler de la malchance qui lui a ravi cette unique journée, attendue depuis si longtemps.

Il avale avec difficulté. Toutes les fibres de son corps hurlent de douleur et de frustration. S'il ne part pas maintenant, il n'y parviendra plus.

- Je reviendrai, dit-il inutilement, comme si elle pouvait en douter. Dans dix ans jour pour jour, ici même.

- Je t'aime, souffle Elisabeth avec feu, et je t'attendrai.

William arrive enfin et n'a que le temps de serrer brièvement la main de son père. Le rayon vert transforme en émeraudes les larmes qui roulent sur les joues d'Elisabeth.

****************

Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant se meurt. A demi démembré, le navire des morts a effectué sa dernière traversée. A présent il se traîne, pareil à un animal blessé. Il rentrer au gîte pour y mourir. Will s'affaisse un peu plus à chaque mille marin parcouru. Seule la barre, à laquelle il se cramponne comme un noyé après une planche de salut, le maintient encore debout. Il ne craint pas la mort. Il l'a côtoyée trop longtemps pour cela. Mais il veut la revoir une dernière fois, elle ! Viendra-t-elle ? Calypso a-t-elle tenu parole, l'a-t-elle prévenue ? Calypso ! Elle se venge cruellement. Pourtant, elle a promis d'avertir Elisabeth. A moins qu'elle n'ait menti pour lui donner un dernier espoir, un espoir qu'elle se fera un plaisir de lui retirer au dernier instant.

Elle lui a offert ses faveurs, ou plutôt ses charmes, et il l'a repoussée.

Elle l'a très mal pris !

- Les temps changent, a-t-elle dit brutalement. Le navire des morts n'est plus utile. Il est temps qu'il retourne au pays des légendes.

Will ne sait pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Il sait qu'il est seul à bord depuis des jours. Que sont devenus les autres ? Son père ? Il l'ignore. Elle n'a rien voulu lui dire. Il sait que son bâtiment semble avoir été rattrapé par les siècles qu'il a traversés. Les voies d'eau sont multiples. Il ne peut plus plonger. Il s'en ira bientôt par le fond rejoindre le royaume des épaves englouties.

Son capitaine avec lui, d'ailleurs. Le temps lui est désormais compté, ça du moins elle le lui a dit :

- Ton cœur va s'arrêter de battre progressivement. Le coffre ne peut plus le protéger. Tiens. Ce sablier mesure le temps qu'il te reste.

Le sablier magique est dans sa poche, il y jette parfois un coup d'œil. On peut le retourner, le secouer, l'écoulement du sable clair ne change pas de sens et continue à la même vitesse. Il est presque entièrement écoulé.

Arrivera t-il à temps ? La nymphe marine est réapparue un bref instant quand elle a compris où il allait. En supposant qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée dès le départ.

Elle a promis de prévenir Elisabeth. Pas par bonté, ni par compassion, oh non ! Plutôt par goût pervers du jeu, pour voir s'ils parviendront une dernière fois à se retrouver en sachant l'un et l'autre à quel point le temps, inexorable, est contre eux, davantage encore que durant ces dernières décennies.

Au fond de la chaloupe, aux pieds d'Elisabeth, un sablier magique, le jumeau de celui de Will. Les dents serrées, le regard dur, elle rame. Cette fois, elle n'attend pas à terre. Elle va à sa rencontre. La silhouette bancale du Hollandais Volant grossit de plus en plus devant elle. Elle jette par moment un regard farouche au sablier, comme si elle espérait contraindre l'écoulement des grains fatals à ralentir, peut-être même à s'arrêter. Elle rame. Elle ne sent pas les tiraillements de plus en plus douloureux de ses épaules et de son dos. Elle a cinquante ans, mais elle est encore vigoureuse et toujours décidée.

Bientôt, les deux esquifs se rejoignent, se touchent. Elisabeth monte à bord, se précipite vers la barre. Elle aperçoit quelques fils poivre et sel dans les cheveux de son mari. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle comprend lorsqu'il relève la tête : le charme est rompu et son âge réel l'a rattrapé. Elle le trouve encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant mais ne s'arrête pas à ce détail.

- Will !

Elle le serre dans ses bras, soulagée, heureuse malgré l'imminence de la fin d'être arrivée à temps.

Il lui rend son étreinte en la dévorant des yeux.

- Elisabeth, fait-il d'une voix rauque. J'espérais tant te revoir une dernière fois ! Mais tu dois partir : le Hollandais Volant va sombrer.

Il le sent s'enfoncer de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. C'est vraiment la fin.

Elle le regarde, défait doucement le foulard noué sur son front, caresse légèrement ses longs cheveux. Elle voit à la fois l'homme qu'il est à présent et celui dont elle s'est éprise il y a si longtemps. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'arrive même plus à se révolter. Peut-être n'a-t-elle plus suffisamment de temps pour ça.

- Quatre saisons, dit-elle en laissant un instant son regard errer vers l'horizon. Nous ne les aurons pas sur cette terre.

Le regard de Will Turner se voile. Il ne la distingue plus très nettement. Il voit encore un halo de cheveux clairs, il entend sa voix, il sent son parfum et sa peau sous ses doigts. Il a toujours su très précisément ce que voulait dire l'expression : « la femme de sa vie ». Il ne pouvait aimer qu'elle, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle. Et plus que jamais en cet instant.

- Elisabeth, je t'aime…. murmure t-il d'une voix qui s'épuise.

Elisabeth sourit. Un sourire lointain, triste. Elle ne regarde plus l'horizon mais la terre, qui forme une ligne sombre au loin, à la surface de mer. Le Hollandais Volant sombre par l'avant, il plonge une dernière fois vers les abysses mais il ne refera plus jamais surface. Elisabeth ne s'en soucie pas. Will a lâché la barre. Ses doigts se sont ouverts, il a glissé doucement vers le pont, soutenu par sa femme.

- Peut-être alors aurons-nous l'éternité, poursuit-elle.

Puis, tranquillement, comme une évidence :

- Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas partir seul.

Elle en a assez de sa vie solitaire. Son fils est parti depuis si longtemps. Elle est lasse de lutter. Sa dernière raison d'attendre, de se battre, est en en train de disparaître. Will n'entend plus ce que dit Elisabeth, il n'a pas compris ses derniers mots, il ne la voit même plus.

- Je t'aime, répéte t-il une dernière fois, d'une voix expirante.

Il est désormais inerte entre les bras de sa femme, sur le pont de ce navire qu'il a mené aux confins du monde des morts pendant trente longues années. Elisabeth le regarde toujours. Elle jette un œil distrait au sablier qui a roulé sur le pont. Les grains de sable ont cessé de s'écouler. Une vague l'emporte, mouillant au passage Elisabeth Turner jusqu'aux épaules. Elle n'y prend pas garde, elle a les yeux rivés sur le visage de son mari. Enfin en paix.

- Notre histoire s'arrête là, dit-elle tendrement en écartant une mèche brune de sa joue. Ou peut-être, au contraire, ne fait-elle que vraiment commencer. Ainsi va la vie : elle est tissée d'amour et de haine. J'ai haï Beckett et Davy Jones autant que je t'ai aimé. Will, je te dois tout à la fois mes larmes et mes joies ici bas… je suis maintenant curieuse de voir ce que l'autre monde nous réserve.

Elle lève une dernière fois la tête, tandis que le pont commence à se disjoindre sous les coups de boutoir des vagues. Ses doigts légers continuent de courir dans les cheveux de Will.

Dans un dernier craquement, le Hollandais Volant termine de se disloquer et disparaît sous les flots.

Alors que le soleil s'enfonce majestueusement derrière l'horizon, un double rayon vert fuse à la surface de la mer.

**FIN**


End file.
